


So say Geronimo

by Shaish, Stringlish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Love, M/M, Rainbows, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringlish/pseuds/Stringlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can you feel my love?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So say Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my tribute to the announcement from last week I believe.  
> Thank you Kay (Stringlish) for looking this over. <3  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-SeaCZE2TM  
> Inspired by this post: http://omg-hawkeye.tumblr.com/post/123161259764  
> The drabble is rebloggable here: http://shaish.tumblr.com/post/123530941961/oops-consider-this-my-tribute-so-say-geronimo

“ _I still haven’t figured it out_.”

Sam squints at the screen. “Is that-”

Steve doesn’t turn around, not even when a rainbow underwear clad _butt_ slips into view and starts shaking next to his head behind him.

Steve _sighs_.

“ _Bucky_ ,” he says.

“ _ **Shut up and dance with me~!**_ ” Bucky's voice sings, popping his hips from side to side before his hips twirl out of view.

Sam sits back in his chair and Steve’s eyes slant to the side, then widen and he turns-

“ _Bucky, don’t_ -”

“ _ **So SAY geronimo! SAY geronimo!**_ ” Sam hears, and then a _crash_. “ _ **Bombs away! Bombs away~!**_ ”

“ _NOT WITH THE PANS_ -” Steve disappears from the screen.

Sam stares at Steve’s slowly spinning chair and hears what sounds like a _scuffle_ and a _curse_ , then silence.

He opens his mouth to ask if he should just go when-

“ _Well I’m just a boy with a broken toy all lost and coy at the curtains of the waterfall,_ ” he hears, _crooned, “So it’s here I stand as a broken man but I’ve found my friend at the curtains of the waterfall._ ”

Sam reaches for the button to close the call-

His eyes focus on something moving into the screen at a distance and hits the button just as he hears:

“ _Can you feeee-eeee-eeeel my love?_ ” and catches a glimpse of Bucky twirling Steve before dipping him-

The screen cuts out.

He stares for a moment before shaking his head a little and pushing himself up out of his own chair to head to the kitchen and make lunch, smiling to himself.

-

“ _So say! Geronimo. Say! Geronimo_ ,” Steve sings with Bucky, gripping Bucky’s hands, arms outstretched while they spin like children, toes pointed towards each other and laughing like idiots between the lyrics. Bucky’s hair whips around like there’s wind and then finally one of them loses their balance and they _fall_ , tumbling end over end.

“So,” Bucky says after a minute, panting lightly. Steve sees him turn his head towards him in his periphery and turns his own to look back. “Can you feel my love?” Bucky asks, grinning, tangling their fingers together. Steve snorts a laugh, smooth metal rubbing against the metal wrapped around his _own_ finger, just as silver as the band on Bucky’s metal finger, the vibranium skimmed from his shield and reforged.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, grinning back, “I can.”

_At the curtains of the waterfall._


End file.
